prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexican America
Mexican America aka "Latin America" was a professional wrestling stable in the Impact Wrestlingpromotion. It consisted of leader Hernandez, Anarquia, Rosita and Sarita, who are portrayed as villainous anti-Americans, promoting the superiority of Latin-Americans. While all members are portrayed as Mexican-Americans, Rosita is in fact Puerto Rican-American, while Sarita is Canadian, though she has wrestled in Mexico for the majority of her career, and Hernandez is of both Mexican and Puerto Rican descent. Rosita and Sarita are former TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, while Anarquia and Hernandez are former TNA World Tag Team Champions. The group's motto is "nada es imposible" (Spanish for "nothing is impossible"), after a tattoo on Hernandez's biceps History Formation (2011) After spending most of 2010 in Mexico, working with the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion, Hernandez returned to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from his excursion on the February 10, 2011, edition of its primary television program, Impact!. While Hernandez had worked the past years in TNA as a face, he was now presented as a heel, when he was hired by the Immortal stable to prevent his old rival Matt Morgan from winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On February 13 at the Against All Odds pay-per-view, Hernandez explained the change in his attitude by claiming that, because of his race, he was treated in the United States like a second-class citizen, while in Mexico he was treated like a star. On the following edition of Impact!, Hernandez aligned himself with storyline cousins Rosita and Sarita. On March 13 at Victory Road, Hernandez defeated Matt Morgan in a First Blood match, after using fake blood on him, following a run–in from a planted fan. On the following edition of Impact!, the alliance of Hernandez, Rosita and Sarita was named Mexican America. The three of them were then defeated in a six-person street fight by Morgan, Angelina Love and Winter. After the match, the "fan", who had interfered in the match at Victory Road, once again entered the ring and attacked Morgan. On the March 24 edition of Impact!, he was officially presented as the newest member of Mexican America and named Anarquia. Championship success (2011-2012) On March 13 at Victory Road, Rosita and Sarita defeated Angelina Love and Winter to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship, with Sarita proclaiming that their victory would start a Mexican takeover of TNA. They then went on to successfully defend the title against the teams of The Beautiful People (Love and Velvet Sky), Madison Rayne and Tara and Velvet Sky and Ms. Tessmacher. Meanwhile, after defeating Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) on May 15 at Sacrifice and the team of Alex Shelley and TNA World Tag Team Champion James Storm on the June 9 edition of Impact Wrestling, Hernandez and Anarquia began demanding a shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship, claiming that they were being held back because of their race. On the July 14 edition of Impact Wrestling, Hernandez and Anarquia defeated The British Invasion (Douglas Williams and Magnus), with help from Rosita, to become the number one contenders to the TNA World Tag Team Championship. However, the following week, Rosita and Sarita, who had recently been sidelined from in-ring action after suffering facial paralysis, lost the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship to the team of Ms. Tessmacher and Tara. Rosita and Sarita received a rematch for the title on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, but were again defeated by Tessmacher and Tara. Later that same night, Hernandez and Anarquia received their shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by the defending champions, Beer Money, Inc. (Bobby Roode and James Storm). Two days later, at the tapings of the August 18 edition of Impact Wrestling, Hernandez and Anarquia defeated Beer Money, Inc. in a rematch, following interference from the "Mexican Heavyweight Champion" Jeff Jarrett, to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On September 11 at No Surrender, Anarquia and Hernandez successfully defended the title against D'Angelo Dinero and Devon, following interference from Rosita and Sarita. Later that month, Mexican America began feuding with Ink Inc., stemming from their match at Sacrifice in May, where Hernandez had legitimately injured Jesse Neal. On October 16, during the Bound for Glory Preshow, Mexican America successfully defended the TNA World Tag Team Championship against Ink Inc. In wrestling *'Hernandez's finishing moves' **''Border Toss'' (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) **Diving splash **Inverted sitout side powerslam *'Rosita's finishing moves' **Moonsault *'Sarita's finishing moves' **Sitout double underhook powerbomb *'Entrance themes' **'"5150"'' by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rosita and Sarita **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Anarquia and Hernandez See also *The Latin American Xchange External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 disbandments